Blooming Mysterious
by RussM
Summary: A glowing meteorite, aliens, thieves, kidnappers and a jealous Daphne, just how dangerous can a flower show get? And just how embarrassing can it be when one of the gang's parents decides to join in with the investigation?
1. The Flower Power Festival

Daphne was sitting cross-legged on the floor of a greenhouse slowly breathing in the scents from the flowers and listening to the silence, her face a mask of peace and contentment. A few feet away Shaggy sat likewise carefully studying her features, Daphne had asked him to help her control her tempter, privately so had the rest of the gang.

"OK Daph, now imagine something that would annoy you in everyday life, not a mystery – as there you channel your anger to good effect – but a day-to-day thing," Shaggy said quietly.

"Not sure I want to, this is just so nice," Daphne replied her voice was so soft and gentle to his ears. To Daphne this was all a bit wishy-washy but a lot less embarrassing than going to anger management classes but she was determined to get her temper under control,_ whatever it takes_ she thought _I'll even do those damn classes if I have to_.

"Like, emmm, ok like what if Velma put all your clothes on a boil wash by mistake?" he knew that would get a reaction, but even he was surprised by the change in her body tone and face so he quickly moved to the next part.

"Right, now imagine all that anger filling your lungs as you breathe in, now breathe out and let the anger go," after a minute he realised that Daphne was hyperventilating "That was a bad example wasn't it?" he said and offered her a paper bag to breathe into, Daphne nodded as her breathing slowed.

"Phew, yes it was. But I see what you are getting at. I know Velma would never intentionally do that so I was surprised by how angry I got."

"Now all we have to do is find ways of positively channelling your anger. No one says you shouldn't get mad; it's just what you do when you are mad. Over the years of us being on cases and stuff me and Scoob have developed a good sense of when something is wrong. Likewise you need to develop a sense on when your anger is rising so you can deal with it, before you pass out from hyperventilating." he smiled.

"That's true Shag." Daphne smiled back in return, she had always seen Shaggy as a good and loyal friend, just not the sharpest tool in the box. Academically that was true, but now she was beginning to realise that he was actually quite wise in many ways, Velma had alluded to this on a number of occasions but she had never quite understood what she had meant until now. Daphne had to admit that she was developing quite a soft spot for Shaggy, just like Velma had said she would. "I think they want the greenhouse house back" she said noticing some people waiting outside. Shaggy got up and held out his hand to Daphne so he could help her up. "Thanks Shag" she said taking his hand. _As Velma says, he can be quite the gentleman at times, just don't ask him to make you a 'I don't mind, surprise me' dinner _she though. There again nobody had ever since Velma made that mistake, Daphne smiled at the memory, they had been unsure whether to call a doctor or the fire department for her.

"Hi Shaggy, sorry bro but you'll need to find another place, we need to turn this into the orchid house," A man wearing a black beret with brown collar-length hair and dressed in gardening overalls stuck his head through the door.

"Like no problem Wolfie man, thanks for the loan of the greenhouse," said Shaggy shaking the man's hand as he and Daphne left the greenhouse.

"Any time bro."

"Who's he?" whispered Daphne as they walked away.

"Wolfie Smith, the head gardener. He grows my all the Naga jolokia and Dorset Naga peppers I use for cooking in one of the hot-houses here. D'ya want to try one?"

"No thanks Shag, I saw the effect they had on Velma, I've never seen anyone go that colour before."

"Like don't remind me, I still feel guilty about that."

"Well, you did surprise her. Say, speaking of the small orange one have you noticed she's been acting a bit odd lately?" said Daphne

"Sneaking off and stuff like that?" Daphne nodded "Like now you mention it yeah," said Shaggy.

"I'm a bit worried about her Shaggy. She can be a bit odd at times but nothing like this. Could you keep an eye out for her, just in case she's in some kind of trouble?"

"We're on it. I'll see what Scoob thinks. I know Fred has been keeping a close eye on her as well."

"That's good," said Daphne "I'm meeting Velma for a heavy carb workout this afternoon so I'll see if I can find out what she's up to."

"You girls have really taken this exercise thing to heart."  
"Well you got to look after yourself."

"True but don't overdo it."

"As if we would."

"Another ace workout," said Daphne licking the sugar and cream off her fingers.

"I think the idea is we're supposed to be burning carbs but this is more civilised, and a lot less sweaty." Velma picked up the last piece of cake from her plate and popped it into her mouth. She could see people exercising in the gym opposite. "Hey Daph, how are things with you and Shaggy going?" said Velma when she had finished eating.

"Good, I think I'm making progress."

"And how are you getting on with Shaggy as your teacher?"

"Actually I'm getting quite a soft spot for him just like you said I would."

Velma raised an eyebrow at the expression on Daphne's face "Ah amour du jour …" she said but was cut off by Daphne gently prodding her in the ribs.

"Velma! I can't believe I fell for that" Velma started to giggle and was soon joined by Daphne "Honestly Velma I can't take you anywhere" said Daphne shaking her head. With that they put a tip on the table and walked out the shop waving to the staff behind the counter.

"Sorry Daph what I meant to say was how are the sessions with Shaggy going?" replied Velma trying to make her giggles go away.

"Good, I think I'm making progress."

"That's great Daph."

Daphne paused and thought for a second "You know Velma, Shaggy does make me feel calm. There's something about him that's soothing," Velma nodded in agreement.

"I know Daph, it's hard to panic when he's there, well unless he's panicking that is. So you're not doing anything too sappy?"

"No, it sounded a bit daft at first but it does make sense," Daphne paused for a second _whatever it takes_ she thought.

"Whatever it takes for what? Sorry you were whispering," Daphne looked around then moved in close to Velma.

"Velms I know you are really close to Fred," she spoke in soft tones.

"Yes Daph," replied Velma, her face taking on a quizzical expression.

"What are his feelings towards me at the moment?"

"Well emm, he's not mad at you anymore if that's what you mean, I guess you'd know that as we all still hang out and work together."

"I'm going to try and win Fred back."

"Oh," said Velma quietly looking briefly away, Daphne noticed that Velma was looking quite uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Velma, I'll take things slowly. I want to get my temper under control first, I'll even be patient if he's seeing some else in the meantime. Well I need to be off now, see you later." Daphne trotted off towards the car park leaving Velma alone with her thoughts.

"For everyone's sake I hope you _can_ be patient," whispered Velma to herself "especially mine." Velma closed her eyes and gave an involuntary shudder as memories of being caught up in the brief but vicious cross-fire when Daphne and Fred had finally split up came to the front of her mind. That had been bad enough, but now? Velma's phone buzzed, she looked at it and her heart skipped a beat, it was a reminder for her date tonight. Not even the shadow of Daphne's intentions could diminish her growing excitement.

The next day saw the final preparation for the festival. The orchid house was having the final modifications made all of which were overseen by Harold Dinkley, Velma's father. Velma and Daphne were there partly to help, partly in the hope of getting a free lunch. Harold was adjusting the environmental controls of a large enclosure which was to hold the star exhibit.

"My mother and father are going to be guest judges for this. They brought the centrepiece of the show – a rare fresh-water orchid." Daphne could see the pride in Velma's face "They discovered it two years ago while on holiday."

"I remember I've never seen you so excited," said Daphne.

"You should have seen us if you thought Velma was excited, it's not every day that you make a discovery like that. It's a real privilege to study the flower; you need special licence to keep it as it has some very unusual properties. Our lab is only one of only five in the country who can keep the flower and collecting from wild is forbidden," said Harold.

"That flower must be high on any collector's wish list," said Daphne, Velma nodded.

"We have had many offers of money from private collector, some offers large enough that Marilyn and I could retire tomorrow, but we have respectfully declined all the offers," replied Harold proudly.

Indeed later that day Harold and Marilyn were approached by two people one man and one woman, purporting to be agents of an anonymous wealthy collector and offered them a six-figure sum, in cash, for the orchid. Harold and Marilyn's decline of the offer was taken with good grace, the man said that the collector would understand and that it was good to see that there were still people of principle in the world. They departed with a courteous shake of hands. Only when they were out of earshot did the two collectors speak.

"That wasn't unexpected; some suitable encouragement will change their minds," said the man.

"Time to move to plan B," the woman took out her cell-phone and made a terse call "Pick up the orange blossom as we discussed and take it to the safe place."

"Tomorrow we'll have something much more valuable to offer them," said the man with a humourless laugh as they headed for the car park.


	2. One Dinkley with fries to go please

The next day saw blue skies with a gentle breeze, perfect weather for the first day of the festival and the crowds flocked in. Daphne was sitting with Shaggy on a low wall overlooking the main show area people watching while Scooby was lying on the softest area of grass he could find soaking up some sun. Finally Daphne confided with Shaggy about her plan to win Fred back and that she was thinking of enlisting Velma to help.

"I'm not sure Velma would want to get involved, you know how hurt she got when you two split-up. I don't think she wants to go there again."

Daphne sighed "I know Shag I know, I mentioned it to her yesterday and I thought she was going to be ill. None of us want to go through that again."

"That's for sure. Are you sure that's a good idea though? I mean Fred's a great guy he's always looked out for you but…"

"What do you mean Shag?"

"Well why Fred?"

"Emm, I…" Daphne paused, Shaggy had a point why Fred indeed? True he would, no she reminded herself he had put his life in danger helping her and if there was ever a crisis Fred would be on the top of the list of people she'd want alongside her. Everyone had always said they were perfect together, suited for each other, everyone that was except... her and Fred, had they even stopped to ask themselves those questions? Shaggy saw the expression on her face he reached out and stroked Daphne's upper arm and shoulder.

"Like I didn't mean to upset you I just don't want you to go through that again." Least of all he wanted to find Velma hiding under his bed again to upset to even speak.

"No Shag, you just got me thinking. You're cleverer the Velma at times."

"Like I am?" he gave a big cheesy grin.

"Well not cleverer but, but some other word, smarter, no emmm…"

"Hungrier."

"Yes hungrier, no that's not what I'm saying!" Daphne laughed giving him a playful push.

"Hey, I'm delicate and fragile," said Shaggy pushing back.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that…" soon the pair were pushing, prodding and generally engaged in some light-hearted horse-play. After a few minutes they had to calm down, they flopped on the ground and rested against each other while they caught their breath and the laughter subsided. Shaggy missed this kind of fun, when they were younger he and Velma used to muck about like this all the time, but too many damaged and broken glasses plus the subsequent roasting from her parents put paid to that. Now she paid for her own glasses she did indulge when she was in the mood. Rough-housing with Daphne was more fun than with Velma simply because she tended to play games for keeps, which was good when the game was 'keep Shaggy out of harm's way' but with Daphne it had been fun for the sake of fun.

"Like I've gotta get ready for my cooking demo," said Shaggy looking at his watch. He stood up and offered Daphne his hand and helped her up. He was acutely aware of her long slender fingers holding onto his hand.

"Thanks for that. Well have fun then, I've got to go get a birthday present for a friend."

"Like, em see you later."

"Yeah, good, see you soon." Finally their hands parted.

Shaggy had just finished all the preparations for his cooking demonstration and was spending the last few minutes walking about near the stage mentally rehearsing what he was to do when he noticed a group of people, a woman and two men, acting suspiciously. They seemed to be looking for some something or someone but trying not to be noticed which is what caught his attention in the first place. He and Scooby crept closer to see what was going on while they were talking one of the event marshals.

"… no Harold and Marilyn aren't here at the moment, I could pass a message…"

"We need to leave soon, is their daughter here? We would rather speak with her as it concerns a private family matter," replied the woman firmly. The tone of her voice and the group's mannerism set all kinds of alarm bells ringing in Shaggy's head, he knew Velma's family very well and they didn't come over as being connected with any part of the Dinkley clan.

"I, I think she's having lunch in the 60's diner," replied the marshal trying to be helpful pointing in its general direction.

"Thank you," replied the woman and one of the men headed for the diner, the other walked quickly to the car park.

_Would Norville Rogers please go to the cooking demonstration immediately_ –Shaggy cursed the PA announcer's timing.

"Scooby, you follow them and look after Velma, I'll call for back-up," he whispered to Scooby who needed no further instruction on that front. As Shaggy headed back to the demonstration he took out his cell-phone and made a call "Fred, this is important…"

Velma was sitting in a corner booth at the 60's style diner taking advantage of her parents being judges in getting a free lunch before meeting them at the orchid house. Thinking about Shaggy's cooking demonstration had made her hungry. She was slightly distracted by the sound of a car door slamming nearby but quickly resumed staring out of the window. She was quietly munching her way through a chilli-dog when a voice called her name. Velma looked up to see three people, a tall heavy-set lady in a business suit with a sour pinched-in face which made Velma think she'd been eating lemons who was accompanied by two burly men, both with similar suits and haircuts.

"Are you Velma Dinkley? The daughter of a Harold and Marilyn Dinkley?" asked the woman in a forthright tone of voice.

"Yes and yes," replied Velma. At that one of the men sat next to her, pressing her up against the wall, the other man sat facing her and the woman sat in the only available seat diagonally opposite Velma. Before she could react the man next to her pulled her tightly to him, the man opposite grabbed both her hands and held them together in front of her.

"Don't speak just stay still and listen," muttered the man next to Velma in low threatening tones.

The woman produced a wide roll of clear plastic tape and quickly wrapped multiple turns round Velma's wrists then hands. She then gave the man sitting next to Velma several of strips of tape which he pressed firmly over and around Velma's mouth. To finish the job he placed a strip of tape running from under her chin to each of her cheeks. Velma looked at her hands, the tape was almost invisible. To make the point the woman held up a compact mirror to show Velma her face, it just looked like her mouth was closed. She quietly tried to open her mouth, if she could call out for help she had a chance but her jaw wouldn't budge, no one would notice the danger she was in. To make matters worse none of the gang knew she was here, Shaggy was doing his cooking demonstration, Daphne had gone into town and Fred was meeting friends at the Country Club. The woman gave her a hard unforgiving stare then spoke.

"We have a proposition to put to your parents." Velma listened in mounting panic as the woman spoke "Let me explain, we are going to go for a very long drive together, in a few days' time you'll send your parents a video telling them that you went for a ride with some friends who would like to swap you for the orchid. You can tell your parents that if they bring the orchid as instructed then a few days after we've picked it up and are safely away we'll tell them where they'll be able to find you," she nodded to the man holding Velma and he began to move out of his seat dragging a terrified Velma with him, her eyes widened as the reality of what was about to happen began to hit home. Velma tried to make as much noise through her gag as possible, hoping to attract attention but the diner was deserted. All she got was a couple of hard slaps round the face for her trouble from the woman which nearly sent her glasses flying.

"Our car's just outside so don't bother unless you want some more, time to hit the road sweetie..."

The woman paused as she became aware of a jaw holding onto her forearm, the grip was gentle, but firm enough to ensure that the recipient was fully aware of all the teeth that were available to the jaw's owner. In addition it was delivered in such a way that made it all too obvious that should the owner of said jaw wish, they could and would apply as much force as they wanted. A low menacing growl caused the two men to pause. Velma pulled her hands away from the man opposite and removed the tape from her mouth as best she could.

"Let me introduce you to Scooby Doo, he's 100 pounds of Great Dane and _very_ protective of his friends." Velma enunciated her words with as much menace as her trembling voice could muster, Scooby gave another threatening growl and increased the pressure of his bite so as to emphasise the point.

The next few seconds were a blur for Velma. All of a sudden a pair of arms descended either side of her, under her arms then pulled her up and over the seat, the next she realised she was being held by Fred, he turned his back to the booth so as to shield her with his body. Before any of the crooks could react to what was going it was all over as police officers swarmed around them and lead them away. Fred gently removed the remaining tape from her face and hands keeping eye contact all the time he did so. There were already angry red marks coming up on her face where she had been slapped.

"You're safe now. OK Velms?" he asked trying to mask the fear in his voice.

Velma shook her head "Freddie," she replied quietly as the tears came. Fred held her tightly and gently rocked her; she wasn't the only one who had been scared he could see Scooby shudder with relief.

"Good job Scooby," he whispered.

With a free hand he sent a text message to Shaggy that Velma was safe then he turned his full attention to Velma.

Daphne drove through the gates of the Country Club just as a police wagon left. Obviously something had happened as it looked like a few people had been arrested. Having parked, Daphne strolled around the festival, stopping off at a couple of stalls on the way to her next session with Shaggy. She got wind that the something that had happened took place in or near the 60's diner, as she approached she saw nothing untoward _odd_ she thought _there's no real commotion going on - boring._ Daphne went into the strangely empty diner and almost fainted from shock. There was Velma, contentedly snuggled up on Fred's lap, resting her head on his chest. He was holding her so tenderly and lovingly, gently stroking her back and hair, making quiet soothing noises as he did so. Velma's face, though flushed, was one of peace and contentment; she was looking down and stroking Scooby's head with one hand and holding tightly onto Fred with the other. Velma looked up at Fred, her face aglow, she reached up and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, saying something too soft for Daphne to hear, but it caused Fred to give a gentle smile as he gazed at Velma, he reached down and gently caressed her face, she met his gaze and she smiled back. The way he looked at her, the way he held her, the way he touched her all consumed Daphne with jealousy, but the way Velma _let_ Fred look at, hold and touch her was the last straw; her blood began to boil and felt the red mist descend. "You _Judas_ Velma!" shrieked Daphne as she stormed towards her.


	3. Blue Helmet Shaggy

Before they could react Daphne grabbed a handful of Velma's hair and yanked her head back, pulling her to her feet as she did so. Daphne was just about to deliver a tirade of verbal abuse when a voice called out from behind her "Velma dear, oh thank goodness you're safe! I was so worried." Velma's mother came rushing past Daphne to embrace her daughter, Velma was on the verge of tears again, Fred could see in her eyes the hurt Daphne had caused.

"She won't be safe for long," growled Daphne quietly, the presence of Velma's mother being the only thing preventing her from dragging Velma out by the hair, beating her to a pulp then throwing her on the compost heap. Daphne turned to vent her anger on Fred but paused when she saw the fury in his face.

"Daphne!" though he had whispered the anger in his voice caused her to step back "I can't believe you just did that! Some thugs just tried to kidnap Velma." Daphne felt the bottom fall out of her world, but before she could say or do anything Velma spoke up.

"I, I need to be, somewhere else," sobbed Velma she took hold of her mother's hand and held out her hand to Fred, he paused for a second then took it and left. Time slowed for Daphne, Velma gave Daphne a brief, but bitter glance, in that instant Daphne could read the story of the betrayal Velma felt, Fred's face was one of indignation. As they left she looked at Fred and Velma, he was still holding her hand in his as their arm swung forward but as they sung back; their fingers were now firmly entwined. Daphne stared at the strands of Velma's hair in her hands _what have I done _she cried to herself trying to hold in the tears.

Shaggy headed over to the diner as soon as he had finished his demonstration, he was keen to check on Velma and to see what had really happened, Fred's message had been brief but it sounded like something had gone down. He walked in and stopped in his tracks trying to work out what had happened. Daphne was sitting at a table and looked in a terrible state; hiding under the opposite table was Scooby peeking out from behind his paws. He sat down opposite Daphne, it took a few moments before she finally she noticed him.

"Shaggy?"

"Daph, like what happened?" he held her hands in his, stroking her hands with this thumbs.

"I made a terrible mistake; I really lost my temper with Velma."

"Like you've lost your temper with Velma loads of times, especially when shopping so what's the big deal?"

"I mean _really_ lost my temper," Shaggy followed her gaze to the strands of auburn hair in her hand

"Is, is that Velma's _hair_?" Shaggy asked quietly his voice rising with surprise, he looked up, Daphne nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh," there wasn't much else he felt he could say.

Shaggy was on the phone to Fred, Daphne could just about make out his voice as he described what happened. Suddenly the voice changed, Velma was on the line, Daphne cringed inside when she heard Velma break down in tears, Fred came on for a few seconds then the call ended. Shaggy put his phone away, closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he planned what to say.

"Shaggy? So it really happened?" Daphne knew for Velma to be that upset something bad had to have happened.

"Like its true Daph, I saw some shifty looking people asking after her and sent Scooby to keep an eye on them then called Fred as I knew he was nearby."

"Just how close was it," asked Daphne quietly. Shaggy looked at the floor and shuffled his feet

"Scooby and Fred got to her just in time, they were about to take her to their car. Literally a minute later and we would now be scratching our heads wondering where Velma is."

"And that's why Fred was holding her _that_ way?" snapped Daphne, there was still bitterness in her voice as if she was trying to justify her actions, even if only to herself. Shaggy was confused the 'that way' remark. Fred had comforted Velma many times in the past and Daphne had never freaked out before, even when they had been dating, hell Fred had even comforted _him_ when Scooby had been ill.

"She was utterly petrified Daph. They're a real nasty bunch by all accounts; they slapped her round the face a couple of times and threatened to keep her for days even after they had got the orchid. Man it took Fred ages to calm her down."

Daphne stared out of the window in despair and shame as she realised her little tantrum in the diner had probably all but ruined her friendship with Velma, plus scuppered her chances of getting back together with Fred for the foreseeable future. _Time for anger management classes Daphne old girl_, she thought.

"Daph," said Shaggy quietly as he sat next to her and put an arm round her shoulders to comfort her "Velma doesn't bear grudges; she won't stay mad for long."

"But, Fred, how he was holding her, she was just letting him..." Shaggy shook his head.

"But you're not seeing Fred anymore; you can't treat him like he belongs to you. That's won't win him over for sure. Anyway aren't you obsessing over him a bit I mean when you were dating you never seemed to be that happy. You seem much happier as friends and there are plenty more fish in the sea." Shaggy wrapped his arms around Daphne; she tensed for a second then rested her head on his shoulder. Daphne sighed, Velma always said Shaggy was one of the best huggers she knew and again she was right. She knew he was right about Fred, she'd been told for so long that they were perfect for each other that she'd believed it. Daphne relaxed and let herself be wrapped up in his arms, it felt so good and was just what she needed right now; she wondered why she hadn't done this more often.

By mid-afternoon Daphne had gone home leaving Shaggy and Scooby at the festival. They still had another demonstration plus they had some chilli-peppers to harvest. They would have gone home after that had it not for them receiving a summons from the chairman of the Country Club. Ever nervous, fearing that someone had got sick eating a sample of the their food, they went to the board room only to be presented with formal framed letter of thanks, an offer of a free meal at the Club and a large box with a thank-you card attached. It transpired that Fred had told the committee of Shaggy's quick thinking and Scooby's bravery 'in the preservation and defense of the dignity and person of Miss Velma Dinkley' said the letter, written in copperplate which made it look even better. After handshakes and a toast of brandy which was older than Shaggy's father, the pair carried the box down towards a seating area on the side of wide tree-lined avenue of grass which lead up to the members-only area. They sat down and opened the box to reveal the reward to end all rewards.

"Mmmmmm," Shaggy sighed as he finished off his forth box of Scooby Snacks "Ten boxes each," Shaggy again read the note attached to the boxes "'A token of our thanks, Love Fred and Velma.'"

"Reah," replied Scooby "Ren roxes reach."

"Man what a day Scoob." said Shaggy as he sat next to Scooby on the bench "The fewer of those we have the better. Snacks or no snacks, I'd rather this day hadn't happened." He stretched out to relax, it was now early evening and as the festival was over for the day, they were taking the opportunity to enjoy the peace and quiet before heading home.

"Reah. Ris Relma rok?"

"Yeah Scoob, I had a quick chat to her and Fred, she's doing OK. I think she's at home now having a rest. Fred took it quite badly as well, we've had some close calls before, but that was like, the closest."

"Rou red rit. Raphne and Relma?"

"That was just nasty. Velma's almost as upset with what Daphne did as with what nearly happened to her. Daph, well she can't believe she did that." he sighed "I think they'll make up but it will take a bit of time for things to settle down..."

"Hi guys," said a couple of voices behind them.

"Aaaah!" both Shaggy and Scooby leap into the nearest tree and hung there clinging to a branch. Shaggy looked down to see Fred and Velma standing together looking up at them with amused expressions on their faces. Velma was holding onto Fred's arm for support, trying not to laugh too much.

"Come on down you two, it's only us," called Fred.

"Errr hi Velma, Fred. What are you two doing here besides creeping up on a harmless chief and his dog then scaring them?" replied Shaggy still clinging to the branch.

"Reah, raring rhem," agreed Scooby sticking his head out from the leaves.

"Fred and his parents are taking my parents and I for a meal at the country club. My parents and I will take you two out for a meal to thank you when the festival is over."

"Like no worries Velma, but thanks we'll be there."

"Can you come down out of that tree Shag my neck is starting to hurt; I need a quick word."

"Like OK," as the pair half climbed, half fell out of the tree, Velma drew Shaggy to one side then almost squeezed the life out of him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you," They'd known each other long enough that she didn't need to say any more.

"Like anytime Velma," said Shaggy stroking her hair.

"There's one more thing, can you keep an eye on Daphne please, I'm as mad as hell with her just right now but I guess she feels awful at the moment. If I spoke to her now I know I'd only make things worse so please make sure she's OK I don't want to see her doing anything stupid, understand?"

"Will do Velms, Scoob and I will head over there now."

"Thanks Shag. I really appreciate it."

Together they cleared away the rubbish and packed the unopened boxes up. Shaggy and Scooby headed for the car-park, Scooby looked behind for one final wave. He glanced back again to see Velma re-join Fred, take his hand and walk off towards the country club.

Soon they were at Daphne's house, some lights were on but he wasn't sure of anyone was home, Shaggy was convinced that he'd wear-out his doorbell pressing finger, finally Daphne opened the door; she was dressed for bed wrapped up in her dressing gown.

"Oh Shag. I, I didn't expect to see you at this hour."

"Yeah, thought you might want some company," Velma was right, Daphne looked awful. He resolved that she wouldn't be alone tonight and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I, I'm not sure."

"Well I know you have some hot chocolate that needs some company so can I?"

"Sure." It was only a little smile, but his heart was warmed by it.

They went into the den, it was clear that Daphne had been trying to fall asleep here in front of the TV, rather than in her bed where the only company would be her thoughts. There were empty pizza boxes and ice-cream tubs; she'd obviously been self-medicating on comfort food. Shaggy sat on the sofa and held out his arms, Daphne didn't hesitate to take up the offer and allowed herself to be wrapped up in his arms again. It was just as good as last time.

"What's eating you Daph?" he said softly.

"I just can't sleep, when I close my eyes all I can see is Velma's face. I've never seen her so hurt we've been friends since we were tiny, I can't believe it's all over now." Daphne voice was one of resigned sadness.

"Daph, it was Velma who asked me to make sure you were OK, sure she's angry at the moment, but she doesn't hate you." _I don't think_ he added silently, it was hard to quickly read Velma's moods at the best of times, but when she chose to play her cards close to her chest it was all but impossible.

"She, she did?" Daphne looked up. Shaggy nodded, running his fingers through her hair and stroked her head in a soothing manner. Normally if someone did this to Daphne they would soon be on the floor looking for their teeth but Shaggy's hands were calming and soothing. Things were now more right in the world than wrong.

"Now, how about that hot chocolate?"

Many hours later saw the pair on the floor; Daphne was resting against the sofa with Shaggy lying on a thick fluffy rug next to her.

"Like shouldn't you go to bed, the floor here is OK for me."

"No Shag, I don't think I can move after so much hot chocolate."

Daphne lay down and rested her head on his stomach. A potentially foolhardy move an a stomach capable of digesting just about anything. Shaggy stroked her head.

"Don't worry Daph, I'll be the go-between with you two. But let Velma make the first move, then you'll know she'll be ready."

Daphne managed to reach up and pull couple of throws off her sofa to cover them up with and a scatter cushion for Shaggy's head. Soon both were asleep with Daphne using Shaggy's stomach as a pillow. Her dreams though peaceful were filled with strange rumblings and cacophonous gurgling noises.


	4. Discomfiture

Daphne awoke with a slight crick in her neck so grabbed a pillow and lay down next to Shaggy. She stared at the ceiling and wished Velma was here, she was sure that with Shaggy's help they could get things sorted out, well not here just right now as that would be a bit creepy. She wondered what Velma would think if she could see them now, after all they'd just slept together not _slept_ together. She knew exactly what it would look like to Velma or anyone else walking in on them, they'd jump to conclusions, _just like I did with Velma and Fred_. What would Fred think if he saw them now, certainly not lay into Shaggy the way she had with Velma… _just don't go there_. But admitting to herself that Fred wouldn't have done anything, aside from nudging Shaggy in the ribs and make some dumb sporting themed innuendo, made her realise that this was all one-sided. She finally grasped what was going on; she'd been told that Fred was the only one for her so often that she couldn't think of anyone else. It wasn't fair on her or Fred, but especially on her. _Time to get out there and see what's on the Y-chromosome menu where Y is for yummy, _she looked at Shaggy_ speaking of yummy_ _he looks so adorable when he's asleep. Jeepers where did that all come from?_

Shaggy awoke to find Daphne looking at him, she briefly cast her eyes downward in a shy almost bashful gesture before returning to meet his "Morning Shag sleep well?" her voice was soft and gentle.

"Like yeah but more importantly what about you?"

"Oh I slept like a log; I've only just woken up."

"Man that's good, things are usually better after a good night's sleep."

"True, thanks for staying over; it would have been a horrible night otherwise."

"No worries Daph. So Scoob you ready for another day of cooking and eating amongst the flowers?"

"Reah," said Scooby.

"How about you Daph?"

Whilst Shaggy had an industrial strength digestive system she didn't "Nope, you go ahead Shag, I still feel a bit icky from all that hot chocolate. I'll join you later; let me know about Velma if you see her."

"Will do, like I think some toast will help you feel better."

They sat in the kitchen to have breakfast, Daphne turned on the radio to get the local weather report and the news. The headline news item wasn't concerned with the flower festival or the attempted abduction of Velma, earlier that morning a glowing meteorite had landed in the grounds of the Country Club.

"Jinkies," whispered Velma as she lay in bed listening to the same news bulletin, she rolled over in bed.

"Freddie, wake up and listen to this, Freddie? Oh."

She closed her eyes remembering that phones worked better when you called the person you wanted to speak to first, there again Dinkleys worked better when they'd had some coffee inside them _why can't life be more like Star Trek?_ She reached out for the speed-dial button but the phone rang first.

Shaggy and Scooby arrived at the Country Club; Shaggy got out of his car and sucked in a lungful of air.

"Ahhhh all the smell of the country without the smelly bits," he said as he and Scooby began to walk to the festival area. He stopped and turned around at the sound of a car pulling up.

"Shaggy, give Daphne a call then you and Scooby follow us, we've got a case," called Fred as he got out of his car, Velma was just parking up in hers.

"What case?"

"One of the gardeners has just been attacked by a giant plant creature that grew out of the meteorite crater from this morning," said Velma as she walked towards him.

"Oh, one of _those_ cases," he said wretchedly, Scooby cringed he pulled out his cell phone "Like Daph, time to get your game-face on."

The effect of yesterday was obvious when Daphne arrived, they stood around in the car-park not sure what to do, a difficult silence hung in the air. Velma sat back against her car with her arms folded; Daphne leant against her car not making eye contact with either Velma or Fred. Fred and Shaggy scratched their heads wondering how to proceed. To everyone's surprise Velma spoke first.

"Daphne, I know you are upset about what happened, but… I'm not sure where we can go as friends just right now, let's just take one step at a time, we'll get further that way. But we are still a team, we've been through rough times before, we will get through this one."

_Daphne, not Daph_, that subtle change in tone of how Velma addressed her cut Daphne to the core, deeper than she could ever have imagined. Velma stood up and held out her hand to Daphne "We have a case to solve, let's go do what we do best together, together." Daphne took her hand and smiled slightly, the bridge building had begun.

"But first we have to wait," said Fred.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Shaggy.

"My parents, ah here they are," Velma waved at her parents as they walked towards the gang.

"Why?" asked Daphne.

"Well they're the closest Coolsville has got to astrobiologists so they've offered to advise us on this case," said Velma. Velma's parents arrived and greeting were said. Immediately Velma noticed that something was amiss, her parents seemed unusually excited about something.

"Well, we know a lot of what you kids do from Velma, but…" said Harold.

"Secretly we have _always_ wondered what it would be like to actually be on one of you investigations," smiled Marilyn, Velma looked mortified by the prospect.

"Yes to join you at the coalface of detecting as it were, sifting for clues and the like," said Harold.

"You want to _join_ us?" said Velma, both of her parents nodded eagerly "If you really want to but, emmm but what I tell you is like watching football highlights, you just hear the good stuff, not the hours of standing around doing nothing."

"But this way we get to spend more time with you dear, will with you and your bo…"

Yes mother, fine," interrupted Velma who continued in a gentler tone "but it isn't as easy or as fun as it sounds."

"As we're now on the case we've just got to go and get something from our car," with that Velma's parent's walked off, the gang all looked at Velma who just shrugged but she couldn't shake the premonition that something bad was about to happen. While they were waiting a couple of coaches pulled up and disgorged their passengers, cars began to arrive. The new arrival at the flower festival was already bringing in the crowds.

"Co-eee Velma dear!" Marilyn's voice cut through the hubbub of the crowd. Like the Red Sea before Moses the crowd parted to reveal Velma's parents, both wearing deerstalker hats and carrying large magnifying glasses. Velma didn't need to look to know they had also brought a deerstalker for her and that it would be slightly too big, so that despite all evidence to the contrary there would be room for her to grow into it. She held her head in her hands and wished for the world to end as her parents walked towards them looking at the ground through their magnifying glasses.

Velma dutifully donned her deerstalker which immediately slipped down to rest on her glasses.

"Here let me fix that for you," said Daphne and before Velma could react Daphne had secured the hat in her hair using a couple of hair grips and slides.

"Thanks Daph," replied Velma, Daphne felt her insides unwind like a spring, Shaggy was right, Velma wasn't one to hold grudges or stay mad for long. There was still a lot of work to do to repair their friendship, but now it was her turn, Velma had made two steps; the way was now clear for her to respond, but how...?

"Alright gang time to do out thing," said Fred, he proceeded to take them to where the meteor had landed.

The crater was to be honest a bit of a disappointment for all concerned. Smaller than a child's paddling pool it sulked near some singed shrubbery in a generally unvisited part of the Country Club. Right next to the crater was a hole in the ground where a shrub had once been.

"More of a splat than a crater I was expecting something more impressive," said Daphne while Velma and her father measured its width.

"Yeah like Scooby's done better when digging for fun," said Shaggy.

"So how big was this meteorite then?" asked Velma rolling up the tape, she rolled her eyes when she saw her father take a slide-rule out of his pocket.

"Size of a grapefruit by all accounts, it's been taken off to the Coolsville Technology College for safekeeping," said Fred.

"Man how big does it have to be before you get anything impressive?" said Shaggy

Harold looked up from his slide-rule "Let me put it like this, a three foot diameter meteor made of iron would have left a crater wider than a football pitch. This was probably a stony meteorite."

"You still use a slide rule?" said Daphne.

"Quicker than a calculator, plus it stops me letting the computer do the thinking; dangerous thing that, letting other people do your thinking for you."

"Yet you let mother pick all your clothes for you," whispered Velma to no-one in particular.

If the crater was a let-down what was leading away from it was not. There were clear marks on the ground where something had been dragged, or dragged itself along away from the crater towards the closest wooded area. A set of long undulating indentations each a few feet long, several inches deep with a semi-circular profile all heading in the same direction.

"Look at these marks on the ground," said Daphne. Harold and Marilyn each put one arm behind their back then bent over to look at the ground through their magnifying glasses.

"Hmmmm interesting," they said in unison, Velma just sighed.

"Something heavy was here, but these are no animal tracks," said Fred.

"A clue?" said Harold.

"'Fraid so," said Shaggy.

"Does that mean we can say jonkies now dear?" asked Marilyn looking up at her daughter.

"If you really have to, and it's j**i**nkies," muttered Velma through a forced smile.

A few minutes later the Secretary of Country Club arrived with a gardener, Shaggy and Daphne nodded in recognition to the gardener, Wolfie Smith, as the Secretary shook hands with Fred.

"Mr Jones we are most reassured by the speed of your response to our request for help from you and your colleagues. This is Mr Smith our head gardener who was the unfortunate victim in this affair."

"So Mr Smith can you describe what you saw of the creature?" said the Secretary.

"It was dawn, not the best time to see things in detail…" began Wolfie.

"Why's that?" asked Shaggy quietly.

"The eye can't deal with the difference in contrast between the light sky and the dark land," said Velma.

"The most I can say is that is that it was big, fast, it just knocked me out of the way oh and there were a lot of tentacles," said Wolfie wriggling his fingers.

"Tentacles, tentacles, tentacles, it's always tentacles, why can't it be something nice like…" complained Shaggy.

"Ringuini," Scooby suggested.

"Yeah like linguini or some other carbonara based life-form, man that would be one alien we'd love to eat I man meet," said Shaggy dancing with excitement at the thought of meeting such a creature.

"Shaggy's been touched by his noodly appendage," said Velma quietly as she moved behind Fred to keep out of the way.

"He'll be touched by the end of my boot if he steps on my toe again," said Fred "Mr Smith did it make any nose?"

"Yeah, oh call me Wolfe by the way, yeah like wood creaking with a low rumbling sound in the background."

"As you can see Mr Jones not the sort of guest we would want around the grounds of this establishment," said the Secretary "there are rumours that some sort of radiation has caused the plant to mutate as one is indeed missing."

At that Velma and her parents made the same sceptical face and sound, Shaggy had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing out-loud at the sight.

"Can you show us where it went Wolfie?" said Daphne.

"Yeah sure it's this way, like Shaggy man your shoes untied." Shaggy bent down to retie his shoe while Wolfie guided the rest of them away towards the trees, the Secretary caught Velma's eye just as she was leaving so she stayed behind to find out what he wanted. Velma's mother also hung back with them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Miss Dinkley I trust you have recovered from your recent ordeal?" Shaggy had finished fixing his laces but hung around so he could walk back with Velma.

"Yes thank you Mr Secretary, it would take a lot more than that to stop me investigating this."

"That is just the kind of attitude we expect here, I look forward to receiving your application for full membership," said the Secretary shaking her hand "I will not impede your investigations further so I bid you good hunting."

"Thank you Mr Secretary, Fred will keep you updated on our progress," said Velma. With that she and Shaggy hurried off to catch-up with the others while Velma's mother remained behind to speak with the Secretary. The wind carried a snippet of the conversation to Shaggy and Velma.

"…as one is a member and the other a candidate there would indeed be a reduction in cost for hosting both the wedding and reception; did you have a date in mind Mrs Dinkley?"

Velma cringed and flushed a deep red, she gave a furtive look at Shaggy who appeared not to have heard what had been said or at least not grasped the significance. She wondered if you could actually die from embarrassment.

Thankfully they made it to the gang without any more revelations drifting in their direction. Wolfie showed the gang where the creature had entered the trees. The damaged undergrowth testament to the weight of whatever it was had passed that way. About twenty feet into the trees the tracks stopped in front of an area of disturbed ground about five feet wide, Velma and Wolfie examined the soil while Shaggy stood nervously in Daphne's way preventing her from getting close to the area. Fred, Harold and Marilyn looked around but the tracks did not go further than disturbed ground.

"Shaggy why won't you get out of my way?" whispered Daphne none too pleased at his unexplained behaviour.

"Like my Shaggy senses are tingling…"

"Unconsolidated, looks like someone has been digging here," said Velma, she slowly made her way to the middle of the disturbed ground.

"Deep B-layer soil," muttered Wolfie kneeling near the edge down and running his fingers through the earth.

Velma screamed, Wolfie cried out as the ground they were on began to give way. Wolfie was close enough to the edge to fling himself onto solid ground. Fred leapt across and plucked Velma from disappearing into the collapsing soil.

"Make that very unconsolidated ground," said Velma holding onto Fred "right let's try that again."

They all carefully approached the sunken area of ground. Fred kept hold of Velma while Harold had picked up a branch and stood ready to defend his daughter from dangers unknown. The area had sunk several feet and looked more broken-up and blocky than before. Shaggy prodded it with a stick but nothing moved. Daphne stood behind him and looked over, her hands on his shoulders ready to pull him out of the way but was soon distracted by the feeling of his lean muscles moving under her hand.

"Wait here I'm going to get a spade," said Wolfie heading off for the nearest tool shed.

Wolfie soon returned and set to work digging a few test-holes to see what was going on, carefully examining the soil he dug up.

"Looks like a collapsed badger set," he said leaning on his shovel "I guess something dug up the top which weakened the structure enough so that when we walked in it the whole thing caved-in."

"I agree," said Marilyn "however let us assume that the creature in question does exist, what does this mean?" she pointed to the patch of ground.

"Like it's like gone to ground big time," said Shaggy.

"Shaggy means the creature came here and decided to bury itself to take shelter, find food or some other activity, as it was sunrise we could consider the possibility that it is nocturnal in some way," translated Velma for her mother.

"Not necessary dear I've been reading up on the language of the streets so I can work with you homeboys. You get me blood? Phat, safe and above all I believe 'tis well wicked innit!" Marilyn paused and walked over to Velma "Are you feeling well dear you seem to have gone a little pale? Don't worry dear I just happened to turn on to one of those music channels to try out some rope music and thought I'd try out some of the language."

"Rap music mother its _rap_ music." said Velma is a strained voice.

"Right gang lets form a line and walk through the trees to look for more clues," said Fred trying to get the focus back on the case.

"I need to mark this hole out so no-one falls in," said Wolfie.

"Shouldn't we be splitting up?" said Harold.

"Don't encourage him dad, that'll happen soon enough," said Velma relieved that they were doing something else.

For several hours they searched the grounds, every so often they found tantalising clues, tracks, areas of disturbed ground, disturbed and flattened shrubbery. It was near midday and they were examining a good set of tracks left in some soft ground. It was turning out to be a pleasant morning and Velma in particular was enjoying herself studying the tracks. Marilyn stopped examining the ground and looked at her daughter, totally absorbed in what she was doing.

"This is just like what Velma used to do when she was small, hunting for clues to her birthday or Christmas presents. Do you remember Harold?" said Marilyn happily.

"Yes she'd toddle about the house with her toy magnify glass and shout 'jikies' every time she found something interesting."

"Remember when she found a big bag of candy, every item got a jikies though each jikies was quieter and more muffled than the last due to the amount of candy in her mouth."

"Ahh then she'd have us sit down while she drew up on her easel all the clues she'd found and explained why it meant she was getting a particular toy she liked."

"Unless it was at Easter time when you could tell by her chocolate covered her face that she'd already been 'examining the evidence.'"

"I think I uploaded a photograph of that to my phone. In fact I uploaded all the photographs we have of her as a child to my cloud storage account last week, who wants to see?"

"Where's Velma gone? I'd just die if my parents did this to me," whispered Daphne to Shaggy as they headed over to look at the photographs, he pointed to Fred. An extra set of legs emerged from the back of his sweater, above which was a Velma-shaped bump. Hidden under Fred's sweater Velma put her arms round his waist and vowed to redouble her efforts at de-skilling her parents, and wiping their memories.

There was one area in which Harold and Marilyn memories were appreciated by the gang, even Velma, they had remembered to pack some food. A picnic in a shaded glade was a welcome change to their usual meal-breaks. They had even remembered to pack Velma's favourite sandwiches, mercifully without the crusts removed. Velma pulled her deerstalker down over her ears as her parents regaled them with the epic tale of a five year old Velma on her first real 'case' that of her disappearing toy rabbit or 'Looking for Mr Boing-Boing' as they titled it.

The picnic was the high-point of the day, even for Velma, as after that the clues came thin and slow. Aside from the notion that whatever it was seemed to be heading in the direction of the main greenhouses there was no evidence of what it was they were looking for. It appeared that their quarry had, possible literally, gone to ground. They did split up to look for clues, Harold with Marilyn; Fred with Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne. Aside from the elder Dinkley's who seemed to have a limitless supply of optimism and enthusiasm the rest of the gang could feel that they had found pretty much all that they would find but knew that they couldn't leave just yet.

Scooby walked behind Daphne and Shaggy, it was safer as the pair kept drifting closer together then when they noticed that they were right next to each other they would drift apart only to begin the process again. Things certainly were getting rather tactile; there was a lot of helping over logs, twigs and leaves going on. Occasionally they caught sight of the others and each time they shared a shake of the head, still they kept on looking. Much to Scooby's relief Shaggy and Daphne stopped drifting apart so Scooby could walk alongside them. As the light began to fade they headed for the rendezvous point to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Don't be downhearted," said Harold "what we didn't find is as important as what we found. If we visit the areas again we will notice any change."

"I need to give them an update on where we've got to," said Fred indicating in the direction of the Country Club.

"OK Freddie, we'll have one quick look near the trees then we're done," said Velma. While he set off the rest scouted around the edge of the trees. Part way through this Velma got a message on her phone, she quickly read it.

"Right gang I think we're done for the night," she said putting her torch away.

"That's a good idea Velma, we're getting tired. We need an early night if we're going to join you tomorrow," said Harold.

"Sure you don't want to keep looking?" whispered Shaggy to Velma.

"Don't tempt me," she replied quietly then spoke in her normal voice "Good idea, so we'll see you two tomorrow." Velma hugged her parents and whispered something in her mother's ear. Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne then said their goodnights to Velma's parents.

"Like Velma what do you want… Velma?" Shaggy started to speak but Velma wasn't with them anymore. They looked around to see her disappearing into the woods where they had just been searching.

"Where's she off to?" said Daphne "Jeepers Shag you'd better follow her and see if she's safe especially with that invisible space tentacle plant creature whatever it is on the loose."

"Like anything for you Daph, I'm on it."

"While Scooby stays here to protect me," Daphne leant over and gave Shaggy a peck on the cheek.

"Knew they'd be a catch," muttered Shaggy as he walked off.


	5. Dry Cleaning

Twilight was descending over the Coolsville Country Club, the surrounding woods were becoming gloomy and the shadows were lengthening. A small figure was moving as stealthily as possible through the woods, taking advantage of the shadows to conceal her movement, their burnt-orange and green clothing beginning to blend in with the orange light of sunset. Velma quickly became aware that she were being followed, she knelt down near a bush and quietened her breathing then moved her head from side to side listening for the sounds of the person tailing her, trying to determine their location and direction of travel. Quietly she set off, deciding to circle back on herself then wait a while. She knew her pursuer well and understood how to lead them a false trail. Velma was determined not to be found, too much was at stake and she would be hard-pressed to talk her way out of trouble if she was caught. Velma smiled slightly, she had the advantage of knowing where she was going and having learnt many lessons from the Chippewa tribe on tracking (and hence how not to be tracked) when visiting her uncle, a forest ranger in their territory. She would have some questions to answer tomorrow, but by then she would have a plan to deal with them. Velma got to her feet and began to circle back the way she came.

Some distance behind Velma the person tailing them was becoming increasing lost and disorientated. First Velma was in front of them, then she had disappeared and now it sounded like she was both behind and in front to them. They wished they had brought a torch, they wished they had brought a compass but above all Shaggy wished he had brought Scooby along. He stopped and looked around; he could just about see the way out but knew he would get lost if he tried to follow Velma. She obviously knew where she was going whereas he hadn't a clue. He looked around for a bit longer but finally he had to admit to himself he had lost Velma's trail, it was getting late and he had to head back before he became lost. Shaggy trudged back scratching his head. He was beginning to doubt what had just happened, he had been convinced it was Velma, they'd seen her walk into the trees with their own eyes, but now despite the evidence of his own eyes he was unsure. If it had been Velma then she sure was behaving strangely. But who would disguise themselves as Velma? No, Velma _had_ been behaving strangely for the past couple of months; he and Daphne had spoken about a few days ago before all that diner business got in the way. He decided that he would talk to her tomorrow, as long as she was not in any trouble or danger he would he happy. What Velma did in her own time was up to her but he was getting worried, her behaviour was too out of character for him to just let it slide. Still at least with Fred keeping a watchful eye over her he could keep his worries in check.

"Ratch rup rith Relma?" asked Scooby as Shaggy emerged from the wood, Shaggy shook his head.

"Nope. Dunno what Velma was up to Scoob, man she was sure acting strange sneaking off like that. And trust me; she did not want to be followed."

"Rivate Rystery?" asked Scooby.

"Not that I know of so beats me Scoob. This is just odd."

"Not regular Velma odd either, just odd," said Daphne, there was a strange growling sound which caused her to look around.

"Rood rime?"

"Yeah, let's get something to eat. Chasing after Velma sure makes me hungry." Shaggy patted his stomach as he spoke.

"There's a short-cut that way," said Daphne pointing to a tree covered hill. Only when they were sure they were well out of earshot did they shout 'jikies' and laugh at about the photograph of Velma's chocolate covered face. Their laughter was tinged with an edge of anxiety as each knew the terrors that lurked in their own parent's photo albums. The ground was uneven; Shaggy insisted he held onto Daphne's hand to make sure she didn't fall, at some point changed to walk with an arm round each other. As they walked they talked about nothing much while putting the world to rights.

Velma checked the GPS on her phone to confirm that she was at the right spot but there was no-one there. Her phone beeped, it was a message from Shaggy wondering where she was. 'Gone for dinner at the Country Club' was her reply, enough of the truth to allay suspicions for the time being. She took a few steps back; out of the darkness a figure appeared behind her.

Suddenly a hand went in front of her eyes; an arm snaked gently around her waist.

"Guess who?" a male voice whispered next to her ear, a huge smile broke over her face, the hand was removed from her eyes and circled round her waist to complete the embrace as she turned around.

"I knew it was you," she whispered, an impish smile playing across her face as one of her fingers twirled over his chest

"But is it you?" he asked smiling

"There's only one way to be sure" she said as she reached out and guided his lips to hers, they separated after a brief kiss "sure now?"

"Nope, not yet," he replied "I need more convincing."

"Good answer," she smiled as they resumed kissing.

In another part of the grounds Scooby had fallen asleep while waiting for Shaggy and Daphne to finish saying goodnight to each other. Scooby's stomach was growling he hadn't had any food; Shaggy had stopped feeling hungry the moment they had got to the car park. Had they not previously arranged to meet up with Wolfie to pick up some more peppers he was sure they would have gone with Daphne. Scooby was glad they hadn't as the time was not yet right plus Wolfie had said he was going to give them a recipe for vegetable cobbler and it was up to Scooby to make sure Shaggy kept his priorities in order.

With a bag full of peppers in one hand and the recipe in the other Shaggy and Scooby headed for spot they went to yesterday confident that this time no-one would sneak up on them. Shaggy wanted a few minutes in peace and quiet to mull things over, today had gone much better than he had expected, Velma and Daphne were beginning to rebuild their relationship, he'd had a nice time with Daphne, they hadn't seen anything of the creature, he'd had a great time with Daphne and they hadn't even had dinner yet, then there was the time he'd spent with Daphne... Daphne.

"Man this is a nice place," he said to stop himself thinking.

"Reah,"

"I should have guessed Velma was heading off to have dinner at the club. I don't blame her taking advantage of her parents being judges at the festival or Fred and his parents being members, I mean did you see the menu? Man I can't wait to eat there."

"Reah, rou raking Raphne?"

"Like, you mean me, take Daphne there? You want me to ask Daphne, like using words and stuff and take her there you mean like on a _date_?"

_Yes_ thought Scooby _and I never mentioned a date_.

"Come on Scooby do you think, I mean do you really think there's anything going on between us?"

_Yes_ nodded Scooby while looking Shaggy directly in the eye.

"Like you _do_ think there is?"

Scooby nodded again.

"I mean just because we've been seeing each other most days, and playing around, and cuddling each other and holding hands that, that means there's something going on? I know we took a bit longer than normal to say goodnight, I mean neither of us wanted to leave; that's like _totally_ normal. Sure I think she's hot, and her eyes, oh man those eyes are just sooo like I could just look at them forever and she's just fun to be around and I can't wait till I see her tomorrow but like how does that mean there's something happening?"

_The gentleman doth protest too much; methinks_ thought Scooby.

"I mean look at Fred and Velma, sure they're spending a lot of time together, he's barely let her out of his sight since those creeps tried to grab her." Scooby nodded, he didn't blame Fred; that had been nasty but again Shaggy was missing the point. Once more it was time for the gang's resident expert on human affairs to ask the blindly obvious.

"Rred and Relma?"

"What about Fred and Velma?"

Scooby rolled his eyes "Rred and Relma rogether?"

"Dunno Scoob, that's what Daph flipped out about in the diner. Sure they are good friends but I'm not convinced..."

Shaggy stopped talking he was distracted by movement in the corner of his eye, in the distance he could see what looked like two familiar people walking together against the edge of the woods on the opposite side of the avenue. The same woods he had followed Velma into earlier. He kept watching, not sure of what his eyes were telling him until they eventually walked into to an area where there was enough light, there as clear as day was Fred and Velma, walking hand-in-hand up the hill towards the country club.

They paused standing in front of each, taking advantage of the slope to even out the difference in their height, he slowly put his arms round her waist, gently pulling them together, her arms wrapped themselves round his neck, their faces met and stayed together for a long time; Velma's hand moved up into his hair and held his face against hers. They were sufficiently far away that Shaggy thought that it was possible, just, that they were doing something else other than what they were obviously doing. But when Fred began to caress Velma, prompting her to press herself harder into him and for her hands to do likewise, Shaggy could have no more doubts.

"Did you see that? They were like, man, like no way did I see that coming."

"Rold rou."

Despite the smug satisfaction that came from knowing you were right all along Scooby understood that with this knowledge their lives had just got a lot more complicated and should a certain red-head not be handled correctly potentially dangerous.


	6. Secrets and Pies

It was the next morning and Shaggy had been thinking hard all the way to the Country Club, he needed to get some time with Velma before they started their investigations again. They'd already arranged to meet-up with Fred but he needed something to tempt Velma. Finally as he stepped out of his car an idea came to him and he sent Velma a message

_Fancy a .14159?_ Shaggy felt quite pleased with himself for that, he showed Scooby who nodded his approval.

The reply came back seconds later

_Love some, see you there._

Half an hour later Velma walked up to the home-made-pie stall. Shaggy waved at her from a table he had reserved for them, he got up and stood with her waiting to be served. Suitable quantities of pie in hand they sat back at table, put phones down next to each other and began to eat. Shaggy bided his time, as much as he wanted to talk about what he had seen there were the rules of pie etiquette to be observed, never disturb Velma when she's eating pie. Fred and Daphne never understood this but Shaggy did, pie was pie after all. Velma had picked a layered vegetable and mushroom affair with whole-wheat pastry while Shaggy went for the classic steak and kidney pie for him and Scooby. Etiquette also demanded that each try the others pie just to make sure it was suitable for the other. Finally when they were only crumbs remaining Shaggy spoke.

"Like your secrets out Vel."

"Which one of my secrets, that I sing trashy pop-songs in the shower at times?"

"You and Fred, like we saw you when you were walking up to the clubhouse last night."

"Why were you following me?" her voice was flat, a simple question not an angry accusation..

"We were worried about you; you've been acting strangely for some time now. We thought you might be in some kind of trouble and what with that plant creature about... we didn't mean to pry, if I'd known I'd have left you alone." Velma nodded, she had suspected as much.

"We were going to keep it a secret until we could work out how to handle Daphne or we couldn't hold it in for any longer. We've been seeing each other for a while now, it might just be a short summer fling, but… but I hope it's more."

"A fling? You're the least flingy person I know." Velma had to smile at that.

"Why can't I have a 'fling' with Fred, I've always had a crush on him... look he and Daphne haven't been together for ages now. He doesn't belong to her, yet she behaves like he does."

"She said she wants to get back together with him, but I'm not sure if that's the case…"

Velma sighed and cut him off mid-sentence "I know Shag. Look do you know why they split? Aside from her temper, she was not adverse to the odd 'fling' when she was still dating him. Nothing serious and nothing ever happened but it hurt him, really hurt him." Velma paused for a few seconds "Always getting what she wanted ever since she was a child and especially when she was teenager have all taken their toll. I do have a lot of sympathy for her, she's tried so so hard to break those habits; she really has. Now it looks like she'll have to learn the hard way."

"Yeah, the hard way."

"Shag I don't mean it badly, perhaps this is what she needs to finally make that change. I really don't want to lose Daphne as a friend, I've never had a real sister but Daphne…" her voice trailed off as the emotion came to the fore. He lent forward and took hold of her hands.

"OK, like calm down Vel, she's got a lot to think about right now, perhaps if she knew, like should I tell her?"

"Please don't tell her Shag. I'd love to clear the air with her but not just right now, we're both still on edge. We've been through too much together to break up over what happened in the diner but seriously after what happened there; if you told her… Shaggy I'm scared about what would happen, I don't want to end up in hospital and Daphne in jail." He could tell she wasn't joking, Velma genuinely feared for her safety, time to change tack.

"Like why Fred?"

Velma was silent for a while; finally she replied "He makes me feel safe, just so wonderfully safe."

"Safe?"

"Safe enough that I stop thinking like a Dinkley at times," Velma looked rather sheepish, Shaggy would need some translation for this, they'd never covered 'girl talk' in his High School rhetoric classes.

A phone buzzed, Velma picked it up thinking it was hers.

"Wait Vel that's my phone."

"Missed you last night, see you this afternoon. xxxx D." Shaggy looked for a place to hide as Velma looked up from his phone "This is from Daphne, 'missed you last night' just what sort of lessons have you been giving the poor girl?"

"Emmmm," he could hear the blood singing in his ears.

"Shag-gy, I don't usually go in for gossip but for you I'm all ears. So why exactly are you going that funny colour?" said Velma with quizzical amusement while Scooby sniggered from under the table.

Mercifully Velma's phone rang. "Ugh, dad's finished digitzing all the old home movies of me as a baby, gotta go and nobble their internet connection before a clip of me sucking my toes becomes a YouTube sensation."

Shaggy and Scooby nodded, their faces solemn masks, they'd seen some of those and were the funniest thing on planet Earth. Whilst he didn't envy Velma her parent's obsession with digitising every second of her childhood had save him from answering some awkward questions.

"Well Scoob that went well, let's go see Fred."

"Rore rood?"

"Yep. hog roast time," said Shaggy taking out his phone, Scooby licked his lips; they should do more of these investigations.

Shaggy had arranged to meet Fred at the stall run by the local micro-brewery, it was pure coincidence it was hosting a hog-roast to promote their latest brew 'Floating Goat Ale.' As it was hours before either of them would be driving they got a couple of bottles each to have with their hog sandwich.

"What's on your mind Shag?"

"Velma."

"OK,,,"

"And you as like, an item."

Fred paused, he became quiet; Shaggy couldn't decide if he was annoyed or just thinking. Fred looked up and smiled slightly.

"So you finally figured it out then Shag, looks like I owe her ten dollars, she said you'd be the one to work it out."

"Well we had a clue, we saw you two emerge from the woods near the country club last night. We were just resting up after meeting with Wolfie."  
Fred gave an embarrassed smile "Yeah that would have been a bit of a clue, thought you'd gone home."

"Thought you'd gone home, that's why we were there, we thought we be safe from you two sneaking up on us, so when we saw you two that evening it wasn't just to celebrate Velma's rescue."

"We had already planned to have a meal with both our folks."

"Meeting the parents?"

"Sort of, but a celebration was also in order."

"It sounded bad man; they gave me the creeps even from a distance."

"How many years have we been doing this mystery solving business Shag?"

"That's a tough one Fred, you know I was never that good at math _or_ history," they both laughed for a few seconds then Fred grew quiet.

"I have never known Velma as scared as she was in that diner. Man it hurt so much seeing her like that. I owe you big time for being on the ball back there."

"So that's what Daphne meant when she said you were holding Velma 'that way'..." Shaggy paused; he could read the expression in Fred's face.

"That was just wrong Shag, Daphne didn't know what had just happened; she didn't even try to find out. But how she went for Velma..." Fred shook his head, Shaggy studies the expression on Fred's face, it was one more of disappointment than anger "...so what if I was holding Velma 'that way' it's up to us, not her. She's always got what she wanted ever since she was a little kid, and at times she still behaves like that."

"Like I thought you were made for each other."

"Everyone said we were but it just wasn't happening, sure it was great when we were at school all the attention and party invites, don't get me wrong we had a lot of good times together, but as things grew quieter I found that it just wasn't happening, for either of us. All the ingredients were there but it just wasn't baked right. Daph's an important part of my life; we've been through a lot, too much just to walk away, but not like Velma."

"So like when did this all start with Vel? It took me by surprise."

"One day I just looked at her and it all made sense."

"So how long has it been with you two?"

"Well just over three month, but I guess a lot longer than that. We've always had this odd way of knowing what the other was thinking."

"Man I remember at school you though Velma was a nerd-central pin-up."

"Yeah, there again I was only 16 _and_ surrounded by cheerleaders."

While Fred and Shaggy were doing 'guy stuff' as the girls called it Daphne was also enjoying herself. She was in the spa and relaxation tent getting ready for a back massage. She slipped in through the privacy curtain partially undressed then lay face down on the massage table. She was due to meet up with Shaggy soon for nothing in particular but was looking forward to it and had even packed a picnic.

"With you in a minute, just mixing up your oils," said the masseur.

"OK, no hurry." While the masseur was preparing things Daphne started to listen in to the conversation taking place on the other side of the privacy curtain where a group of people, some of which she vaguely knew, were finishing their manicure.

"She isn't."

"She _is_, I swear it's all true."

"Pfff she wishes she was dating him."

"Ladies, the cameraphone never lies…" various ohhs and ahhs accompanied the showing of the picture.

"So she _is_ dating him?"

"I told you in High School that Velma was the one to watch out for." Daphne began to pay a bit more attention; there was more than one Velma in High School when they were there; but not that many.

"That's for sure, not sure if it's 'official' though."

"I think it's pretty official, I saw them together at the club and she looked pretty loved up when they arrived, you know what I'm saying."

"You get stuck in there, 'bout time she saw some action."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well I heard that she's been seeing him for a while now."

"She sure didn't mind losing her glasses when they were making out."

At the mention of losing glasses the penny dropped for Daphne, only one of the Velma's had a predilection for losing her glasses…

_That our Velma they're talking about, she's got a boyfriend!? Why hasn't she told… oh yeah, the diner. She might have done already, wasted so much time obsessing over Fred lately. Wonder what a 'loved up' Velma looks like? _Daphne realised she wasn't paying attention to the conversation any more.

"Moving on… but isn't he still seeing?"

"Hah that ended ages ago, big bust-up you must have heard about it."

"So why all the hush up? Oh yeah _she'd_ go postal if it got out."

"Guess she's scared about it getting out."

_Damn I missed a bit, who'd go postal? Who's scared? Who are they talking about now? _As desperate as she was to find out more Daphne considered it would be impolite to ask for a transcript. The massage began and any questions about Velma's amorous adventures were pushed aside as Daphne began to wonder what it would be like if Shaggy was doing the massage, she imagined his hands working on her back and got all tingly. She closed her eyes, soon it wasn't the masseur; it _was_ Shaggy, his long strong fingers sliding over her bare skin. The sensations became too much, she imagined rolling onto her back, guiding his lips to hers, pulling him down onto her... Daphne's eyes shot open, she was fantasising about making out with Shaggy. It gave her an idea, now if only she could pluck up the courage to carry it out. The fantasy returned with a vengeance when the masseur reached a sensitive spot on the nape of her neck which made her toes curl with pleasure. She now determined to pluck up the courage, as soon as this was over it was Shaggy time.

"Awwwww Shaggy a picnic, that's so thoughtful of you," Daphne gushed. Shaggy and Scooby were standing there, Scooby had a blanket on his back while Shaggy pulled a little green wagon which carried several picnic baskets.

"Like we've even found a quiet shady spot in the woods."

"Ohhh let's go, I'll help pull the wagon. Hunnnnnnn, heavy!"

The wagon's axels groaned in protest at the weight as they pulled it along.

It was perfect, mottled shade, secluded with birds singing in the trees, the only other sound came from Scooby who was being chased by a particularly assertive butterfly. Once they had eaten their fill Daphne snuggled down into his shoulder and placed her arm around his waist. She could imagine Velma doing this; despite her logical and formal exterior she knew Velma was quite a softie when she was in the mood. She pondered what she'd heard in the tent and tried to think who Velma's boyfriend could be and a few possible names came to mind but why would Velma not tell her? It sounded she'd been seeing him for some time and that horrid diner thing only happened a day or so ago, perhaps it was Velma who was the scared one they were talking about but why was she so scared? They'd been each other's confident and confessor since kindergarten. Daphne sighed, she'd find out soon enough, Velma was more than capable of looking after herself as long as she didn't over-think things and from what she'd heard Velma was doing very little thinking. Daphne adjusted her position slightly and tried to clear her mind so she could just focus on the moment.

"Like you feeling alright Daph?" his voice was low and soft, like warm honey to her ears.

"Mmmmm?"

"You worried about Velma?"

"Hmmmm."

"Like you don't have to worry about Vel." Shaggy summarised what Velma and Fred had said that morning.

A sense of peace came over Daphne; they _were_ all working to get back together. The sooner things got patched up with Velma the better as then they could go on a double date, not that she would be dating Shaggy just being friendly and close, very close. His hand rested on her hip, _mmmm closer__. _ It would mean that Fred would be left out; she wondered if she could hook him out with one of her friends they could all go out together. _He's likes glasses, got a thing for sexy librarians._ A random thought waved at her as it came floating by, Velma could do the 'librarian thing' very well and she didn't even know it. A whimper of alarm caused them to stir; the butterfly had now chased Scooby up a tree.

"Like you look a bit tense, is there anything I can do?" said Shaggy.

"My shoulders ache, could you emmm give them a massage?"

Strong fingers tentatively moved over her shoulders, almost teasing her, and when they started moving down her back, it was the most exquisite and beautiful torture.

"That's better," whispered Daphne breathlessly.

"Did I miss a spot?"

"Oh the nape of my neck feels a bit tense…" _Oh Jeepers yes!_ Daphne's breathing and pulse rate quickened as Shaggy's fingers hit the spot first time. His fingers kept working the spot, stoking the fires she had tried to ignore. Finally she could contain herself no longer; she turned around and placed her arms round his neck.

"You brought this on yourself," whispered Daphne hoarsely as she guided his lips to hers then both of them to the ground.

In a different part of town someone else's pulse rate and breathing were also being elevated.

"Fred… Fred… mercy… slow down…" panted Velma.

"Sorry Vel, forgot you're not used to this," said Fred slowing his pace.

"Thanks."

Velma knew she had fallen totally for Fred as she was now doing in public something she'd thought she'd only ever do in private, exercise – jogging to be precise. They were jogging round the block where his parents lived with the reward of their hot-tub to cool-off in afterwards. She wasn't that out of condition, running away from monsters often carrying Shaggy and/or Scooby was a good work-out but as there was neither a monster behind her nor a sale in a book-shop in front of her she didn't have the sane buzz to keep her going, she'd never seen the point in running for the sake of running.

"Don't forget my legs are shorter than yours."

"You're legs are fine, we're nearly there."

"You said that five minutes ago." Velma began to envy Daphne, Shaggy was taking her on a picnic, she wondered if he'd be giving her any 'lessons,' whatever he'd been doing to her was having interesting results. _Daph and Shag, now there's an interesting combination. _She'd been half joking with Daphne with her 'amour du jour' dig, only half joking. Shaggy sure looked like there was something going on but she didn't feel confidant speaking to Daphne on her own, not yet. But it did give her a faint glimmer of hope that things might just work out for them all.

Fred curtailed the jog after a couple of laps; they had a long evening of clue hunting ahead of them and he didn't want Velma half asleep on her feet. As the creature seemed to be active in the evening and night that was the time to look. As soon as they were inside they stripped off their jogging things to reveal their swimming costumes. Fred went out back to get the tub ready while Velma made some iced drinks. She put the drinks on a tray, adjusted her swimming costume slightly then went outside where Fred had just got into the tub. Velma lent over more than necessary as she put the tray down and looked over her glasses at him. She got into the pool and sat on his lap, her previous actions had had more of an effect than she though. Her arms wrapped round his neck as he pulled her close. Unnoticed the ice cubes melted in their drinks.

The setting sun meant playtime was over, Daphne and Shaggy had rescued Scooby from the tree then packed the picnic things away in Shaggy's car. They waited, resting against his car, tentatively holding hands, both still overwhelmed by what had happened. Harold and Marilyn arrive and immediately busied themselves at the back of their car though Daphne couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched by Velma's mother. Shaggy and Daphne were slightly surprised when Fred and Velma arrived in Fred's car. Immediately on seeing Velma's face Daphne understood why Fred had given her a ride here; the secret smile, slightly glazed eyes. There was just about enough Velma there to walk let alone drive.

_Jeepers__ it's__ the lesser-spotted loved-up Velma__. Wherever she's been she still hasn't come into land yet. There again neither have I _Daphne smiled to herself.

Before Daphne could savour the moment Velma's expression changed to one of horror when she saw her parents as they emerged from behind their car, they were wearing 'Team Velma' t-shirts with a picture of her as a small child holding a magnifying glass to her face. Fred took hold of Velma's arm as she lurched back the way she'd come. Shaggy vaguely recognised that photograph from yesterday, Velma must have been around six or seven then. Daphne vowed she would never let her parent's join them on a mystery.

"So are we going to split up?" asked Harold rubbing his hands eagerly.

Daphne was feeling increasingly uncomfortable as Velma's mother kept looking in her direction; Daphne feared she had heard about what she had done to Velma in the diner.

"How about Norville and Daphne; myself with Harold and Scooby then Fred with Velma?" said Marilyn.

"Works for me," said the gang simultaneously.

"Right gang this is plan, we'll spend an hour looking around where we've been before to see what had changed then meet back at the stage. Good hunting everyone," said Velma.

"What a lovely couple," said Marilyn as the groups went their separate ways.

"I heartily agree, young Fredrick is a most eligible suitor for Velma."

"Yes he is, but I meant Norville and Daphne."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

Scooby nodded in agreement. A gentle breeze began to blow, first from where Fred and Velma where and then from Shaggy and Daphne. Scooby sniffed the air and confirmed his suspicions. He'd suspected for a while that Fred and Velma were attracted to each other given the hormones he could smell coming off them when they were in each other's company. He could now pick the same scents from Daphne and Shaggy. From his point of view nothing much changed, _his_ pack was still the same and Daphne was as reliable as Velma when it came to having Scooby Snacks secreted about their person.

"Now Scooby we don't have any of those snacks you like on us but we have got a few other things for you…" Scooby's eyes became all watery as Harold opened a bag containing every conceivable treat_it's the mother lode_.

Daphne and Shaggy scouted the tree-line at the base of a small hill on which were several clusters of greenhouses. They were looking for signs of the creature's coming and going while the others looked around the various sets of greenhouses. The greenhouses themselves were grouped together in a number of places depending on the needs of the plants they contained.

"So far so nothing," said Daphne.  
"So good, nice and quiet."

"Emmm about what happened at the picnic, I, I lost control."

"Daph," Shaggy gently moved Daphne close "nothing bad happen, only good. But I've never seen you act like that, not even with Fred, not that I'm complaining…"

"That spot on the nape of my neck right here" Daphne guided his hand to her neck, Shaggy's fingers began to massage that spot "which when, massaged, really, gets, oh jeepers, really gets me going."

Daphne leant into Shaggy, Shaggy leant into what he soon discovered to be fresh air and they both tumbled to the ground, where there had been shrubs and bushes there was now just flattened vegetation. From how the vegetation was damaged something had come out of the woods. Daphne ended up lying on top of Shaggy, she glanced up the hill to see if anyone, or thing, had seen them. While nothing had seen them she did get quite a surprise. Next to one of the greenhouses was a familiar figure behaving very strangely.

"What on earth is Velma's dad doing?" said Daphne lifting herself off Shaggy. Shaggy rolled Daphne over so he lay on top of her and the looked up to see what was going on.

"Like dancing I think."

"Poor Velma, at least it's dark and no one else is around."

"Seeing as it's dark…" he leant down and bushed his lips over hers.

"Clue-ooh, I've found a clue-ooh-ooh…" Harold startled to jig around on the spot, moving his hips from side-to-side on the ooh's. After a few seconds Marilyn took up the dance as well.

"Join in Velma," said Marilyn as Velma and Fred walked hand-in-hand towards them "Clue-ooh, I've found a clue-ooh-ooh…"

"Why?" said Velma coldly.

"Don't you remember this is your 'I've found a clue' dance you did when you were tiny," said Marilyn.

"No I do_ not_ remember," said Velma firmly remembering all too clearly, she jabbed Fred in the ribs to stop him joining in.

"We found tracks leading this way," said Fred.

"So did we, something's been prowling around these greenhouses, looks like its heading towards those greenhouses over there," said Marilyn.

"Goodness me that's where the orchid house is, the orchid is still there it isn't due to be picked up by security for another hour," said Harold.

Fred took out his phone, "Shag, change of plan, head to the main greenhouses whatever it is its heading that way."

Tonight was the night they made contact.


	7. Power to the Petunias!

As they walked along Daphne saw that each of the greenhouses had a large sign hung above the doors. As they approached the top of the hill they got close enough to for her to read what was written on the. The sign on the first said 'Yachiyo-Midorigaoka' the orchid house sign said 'Tooting Broadway' the sign on the last greenhouse said 'Plac Wilsona'.

Wha...? she mouthed.

"Wolfie names all the greenhouses after underground or metro stations around the world."

"Why?"

"He's Wolfie Smith, international man of mystery," said Shaggy shining his torch under his face.

"Yeah," Daphne whispered propelling Shaggy to the where the rest of the gang, and Velma's parents, where. Fred and Velma were standing close to each other but as soon as Shaggy and Daphne approached they moved apart. Daphne hoped they were just getting ready for the clue-hunting not out of deference to her, perhaps she should speak to them but wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"You two all set for a close encounter of the plant kind?" said Velma as Shaggy and Daphne joined them.

"Sure am," said Daphne almost convincing herself.

"Like I'll get back to you on that," said Shaggy, Scooby nodded in agreement.

"OK gang this is a by-the-numbers clue hunt. Shaggy, Scooby and Velma will check the orchid house, Daphne and I can check the greenhouse to the left and Mr and Mrs Dinkley…"

"Please Fred, call us Marilyn and Harold," the rest of the gang shared a brief look and stifled a giggle "after all dear you're part of our fam..."

"Mother!" whispered Velma. Daphne and Shaggy looked at each other amused now by Velma's discomfort.

"Harold and Marilyn can check the one on the right," Fred gave Velma a sheepish grin.

"It's getting late, are you cold dear?" asked Marilyn

"I'm fine mother," said Velma with a sense of resignation in her voice.

"Only if you were we've got some soup in a thermos flask in the car."

"I'm fine, let's get going."

"It's spicy parsnip, your favourite." Velma paused, embarrassment or not, her mother's spicy parsnip soup wasn't to be passed up.

"Save it for half-time."

"Like soup, your parents are great," said Shaggy as they headed for the orchid house.

"You can borrow them if you want, but I'm keeping the soup," muttered Velma opening the double doors. Shaggy and Velma walked inside they both took a deep breath, savouring the heady scent which filled the greenhouse, Scooby stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ro ray roo rinky" said Scooby turning up his nose at the scent of the orchid house.

"You can stay out here and stand guard Scoob," replied Shaggy "but the Scooby Snacks are coming with me."

"Rou've rot a real," replied Scooby.

"Come on Shag, let's get looking," said Velma leading Shaggy inside.

Fred and Daphne walked to their greenhouse in silence. Daphne had expected this time would come, Fred obviously wanted to have his say about the events in the diner. _Ready to rumble? No, not really._ They searched the greenhouse in silence for a few minutes, _get on with it will you_ Daphne growled in her head, she felt the spark of anger and her patience began to wear thin, but this time it didn't feel right. Fred was gearing up to speak, she could tell by his body language, rehearsing what he was going to say in his head. _OK, just one last argument for old times' sake then I'm done with all that_ thought Daphne.

"Daph what happened at the diner was nasty, but Velma and I; well we're still your friends. I know she doesn't openly say it but you're like a sister to her."

"Don't patronise me Fred," said Daphne kneeling down and looking under the tables.

Fred knelt down next to her "I'm not Daph, I'm sorry if it came over like that but we're all family, we fight like a family and we stick together like a family. And we forgive each other like a family."

Daphne didn't need this; she had been gearing up for Fred to tear her off a strip, shout at her, kick her out the gang, but him being quiet spoken and forgiving was so unexpected it was unsettling. She was used to clearing the air with a stand-up argument… _No that's got to change, what would Shaggy do? What would he say I do?_

Daphne sat back on her haunches and sighed "I'm sorry Fred; I was all geared up for an argument. It's a bad habit which is breaking."

"I know, my bit was all Velma's influence."

"Velma?"

"Yeah she's, em, she encouraged me to express myself better."

"Really? How?"

"How did it go now oh yeah 'don't even think about raising your voice to Daphne or it won't be just your Ascots I'll be ironing.'"

Daphne couldn't help but giggle; diplomacy had never been Velma's strong point. _Which is why she's avoiding speaking to me on her own; she doesn't want to say anything that will mess things up._

Meanwhile in the orchid house Velma and Shaggy were also searching for clues, as they went both took time to stop and smell the blooms and Shaggy couldn't help but comment on their smell.

"Like this flower reminds me of maple syrup and bacon, that one of a chilli-chocolate burrito…"

"It's almost like being in the perfume section of a department store, but this time all the smells are nice," said Velma.

Finally they reached the spot where the fresh-water orchid was kept. The flower was surrounded by a clear polycarbonate box with holes drilled in round the top and bottom.

Velma gave a quick check that it was there and the box was secure before moving on to something more interesting, there was a mass of colour and form on a display she hadn't seen before which was right next to the box.

"Shaggy, these orchids are in bloom," whispered Velma entranced by their beauty she leant over to smell the flower when a cloud of faint green gas bellowed forth from amongst their blossoms.

Velma waved her hands in front of her face and stepped back coughing "Ugh, what on…" she was unconscious before she hit the floor. The sound of her collapsing caused Shaggy to turn around, he rushed to side.

"Velma? What's wrong? Velma?!"

Shaggy knelt by her trying to figure out what was wrong. He gently brushed the hair out of her face, he was puzzled there was no sign of injury; her face appeared just as it does when she's sleeping. He quickly checked her pulse and breathing, everything seemed to be working; he tried to gently wake her.

"Velms? Wake up. Velms, time to wake-up."

A hissing sound made him look up; he saw a cloud of pale green gas heading in their direction. He began to reach down to pick up Velma when he was distracted by a faint slithering sound, something was moving either side of him, he turned to see two tentacles heading for the door, He turned back to grab Velma but she was already enveloped by the pale green cloud. He scooped her up and headed for the door but after a couple of steps began to lose his balance and his strength failed forcing him to let Velma slide to the floor.

"Scooby Doo!" he managed to call out before the tentacles slammed the doors shut, he lacked the strength to stand, and he tried to drag Velma along the floor with him. A few feet along the floor darkness overcame him. Scooby got to the door just after it was closed; he watched in despair as tentacles crept out of undergrowth, wrapped themselves around Shaggy and Velma's inert bodies then slowly pulled them back into the darkness. His claws scrabbled frantically at the door "Relma!" he yelped "Raggy! Raggy!" As they vanished from his sight the air was filled with the sound of soulless wooden laughter which caused Scooby's blood to turn to ice.


	8. But still, they come

"Fred I'm so sorry about what I did at the diner, but knowing what I did and how Shaggy's helped me, I think things are changing, I'm changing, Shaggy's the one I..." talking to Fred wasn't the same as talking to Velma she desperately wanted to talk to her about Shaggy. "I think Shaggy's the one I…" She was cut-off by Scooby howling. The next second they were on their feet and running out of the greenhouse, someone was in trouble.

They arrived at the orchid house to find Harold and Marilyn tugging at the doors, Scooby was trying to dig his way into the building. As soon as Fred and Daphne arrive Scooby franticly implored them to help.

"Scooby, what happened? Where's Shaggy and Velma?" said Daphne. Fred looked in through the window but it was too dark to see anything.

"It seems that they were captured by the plant creature but we have the place surrounded so it couldn'tt escape," said Harold. Fred and Daphne looked at each other and smiled. Together they kicked the orchid house doors off their hinges, despite the smell Scooby was the first inside.

"Raggy!"

"Velma!" Their torches scanned the interior for their missing friends.

"Jeepers there they are!" Daphne pointed to the far corner of the room where two familiar figures lay wrapped up amongst long alien-looking leaves while plant tendrils were stuck to their skin. Between them lay a small piece of glowing rock.

They all rushed over, the plant material was dry and crumbly both Shaggy and Velma looked pale and drawn as if the plant had sucked them dry. While the humans freed Shaggy and Velma Scooby found a broom and nudged the glowing rock out of the way.

"What happened to them?" said Fred as he eased a semi-conscious Velma into a sitting position.

"Many plants have narcotic properties, now let's assume that the creature is a predator, it might use a narcotic of some kind to subdue its prey, but obviously a diet of humans doesn't suit it, thankfully," said Marilyn as she checked Velma over.

"It was trying to eat them alive!? That just too cruel," said Daphne holding Shaggy close to her.

"Nature isn't cruel, just indifferent," said Harold with a sad sigh "We'd better get them some food and water to bring their electrolytes back up."

Harold looked in his pockets and found some fruit bars and a bottle of water, both eat the bars slowly as if on autopilot then shared the water. It took a while but eventually both Shaggy and Velma were up on their feet though neither seemed to be fully aware of their situation, it was as if there were still half asleep.

"Perhaps they just need some time to wake up," said Marilyn.

"Possibly, but we've been here over an hour. Perhaps they just need something to remind them," said Daphne.

"Velma? Velma dear?" Harold spoke slowly are carefully.

"Yes Father."

"This is yours," he placed her deerstalker hat in her hands.

"Thank you for the nice hat Father I will wear it all the time," she placed it on her head, it fit perfectly.

"Shaggy, do you want something to eat?" said Daphne holding his arm.

"No thank you Daphne, I do not fell hungry at the moment the snack bar was more than sufficient. I understand we have an on-going investigation, I am keen to see it resolved."

Fred and Daphne shared a look of concern and worry, something was dreadfully wrong with their friends.

"Listen," said Shaggy. Everyone stood around quietly and soon a faint rhythmic knocking noise could be heard from outside.

"We need to go," said Velma. She and Shaggy walked slowly out of the orchid house with the others hot on their heels.

As they walked in seemingly random directions everyone tried to talks to Shaggy and Velma, tried to jog their memories but all to no avail, It was as if they were in a trance and being summoned by the knocking noise. Finally the random walking stopped as they began to head in a more-or-less constant direction.

Daphne walked along with Fred both having failed again to get through to Shaggy and Velma.

"Freddie, something's wrong with Shaggy, he's not my Shaggy, I don't feel the same around him, I miss his calming ways, quiet strength and his adorable smile," whispered Daphne.

"Yeah good point, Velma's not the same either; she's not her warm and cuddly self anymore."

_Since when has Shaggy been either calm or strong?_ thought Fred.

_Velma, warm and cuddly? Yeah right._ thought Daphne.

As their eyes adjusted to the dark Harold saw a faint glow out of the corner of his eye coming from the trees they were heading towards. The noise also seemed to be coming from that direction.

"I can't see it," said Daphne.

"Don't look at it, took to one side and you'll see it."

"I'm not sure what difference that will make, jeepers I can see it."

"Old astronomy trick, let's go see what's going on."

As they got closer they could see patches of purple-green light amongst the trees and undergrowth, finally they could make out glowing leaves, branches and puddles of water. Faint glowing tendrils ran over the floor and up the trees.

"Do you think we should get that Wolfie guy, after all he's the head gardener?" said Fred.

"This didn't come from your local garden centre Freddie," said Daphne.

"What do you think?" said Fred turning to Harold and Marilyn.

"Well…"

"I've just seen something out of the corner of my eye," said Daphne in a very controlled voice.

"Oh really what?" said Marilyn.

"Something I wish I hadn't seen," replied Daphne.

"Goodness me what could it be?"

"Something that tells me it's time to run away, look!" Daphne cried out and pointed into the gloom. Their torches illuminated a mass of writhing tentacles heading towards them.

Harold took out his magnifying glass and looked at the creature.

"I believe Daphne is correct, we don't need to collect any more evidence to conclude that is it time to run away," he turned to Marilyn "after you dear."

"Thank you Harold." Velma's parents ran off at an angle from where the creature was heading, Fred and Daphne respectively hauled Velma and Shaggy onto their shoulders and ran after them.

The creature chased them all around the trees and then in and out of the greenhouses, despite Velma's father's insistence of stopping and opening the door for Marilyn they managed to eventually shake the creature. They ended up hiding in one of the gardeners shed a short way down the hill from the orchid house.

"It seems to be moving around the greenhouses," said Marilyn peering carefully through the window.

"We need a trap," said Fred.

While Fred and Daphne looked through the shed for things they could use Marilyn kept watch. Harold was trying to jog Velma's memory by playing 'guess the next prime number' a game they used to play when together when he walked her to elementary school. They would see a number – a house number, part of a car registration plate, then race to be the one to say the next prime number after that. Scooby kept trying to get a reaction from Shaggy by reminiscing about snacks they had made themselves over the years.

"We've got glue, webbing, planks of wood and assorted gardening tools, that must be enough for something Freddie," said Daphne.

"Yep, I'm thinking some kind of sticky webbing, those tentacles will easily get out of a regular net."  
"Nice Freddie, hmmm I think we could do what a spider does and only make part of the next sticky, that way we can run through the trap and the creature wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Good idea, let's start getting this thing ready." With that Fred and Daphne set to work assembling the components of the trap. Half an hour later they were ready, while Scooby corralled the ever distracted Shaggy and Velma to stop them wandering off, the rest set up the net midway between tow greenhouses.

"Shouldn't be too long now," said Daphne as they walked away as conspicuously as possible.

"I think it is still around here," said Harold.

"How's that?" said Fred.

"Because it's just over there," said Harold.

"Time to run!" said Fred.

"What an excellent idea Harold, shall we?" said Marilyn as the rest ran off.

"Yes, I think we shall." He replied and they set off after the others.

They led the creature a merry dance for a while, not wanting to make it appear they were leading it in a particular direction. Finally Fred gave the signal and they headed for the trap. Thankfully Shaggy and Velma had found their legs and were running for themselves albeit lagging a bit behind. As they ran in silence Daphne noticed something.

"I hear squeaking, do you hear squeaking?"

"Yes, regular, repetitive, speeds up when we do, slows down when we do," said Marilyn.

"Sounds like the wheel on my old wheelbarrow," said Harold.

"Get ready we're nearly there," said Fred.

"Which side was the safe side?" said Daphne.

"Left," said Fred.

"But we're coming at it from the other side!" said Daphne.

It was too late, everyone bar Shaggy and Velma piled into the sticky side of the net and were soon hopelessly entangled. There was a short pause before someone spoke.

"Daphne dear," said Marilyn quietly "does this frequently happen with one of young Fred's traps? I know I'm new to this but I'm not quite sure how this will help us."

Daphne just stared into the gloom _you and me both_.

The creature slowed as it approached them, finally it stopped and fell over, now everyone could see it for what it was, a mass of rubbery tentacles on a concealed wheelbarrow. Two figures with scarves concealing their faces emerged from behind it. Bothe were dressed in dark cloting, one was taller than the other.

"Bra-vo the ever triumphant Mystery Inc win again I guess we'd better surrender," the taller crook, male judging by his voice, glanced at his companion as he slowly clapped his hands.

"The games up for sure, better just get what's coming to us, namely that orchid. Hand it over Dinkley," said the second one, female judging by her voice.

"Never," said Harold and Marilyn in unison.

"That orchid is very rare, it needs to be preserved for humanity," said Harold.

"We don't profit from this, we're scientists…" said Marilyn but she was cut-off.

"I've had enough of this bull," the smaller crook took out a gun and held it against Velma's head; she showed no reaction "give me the key to that orchid now or she gets a new hole to breathe through."

Reluctantly Harold reached inside his jacket pocket to get the key to the orchid case. He looked up at his daughter one more time; some things were beyond a price. He stopped when he saw movement behind her, something was heading towards them.

"Freddie," whispered Daphne in terror as she followed Harold's gaze behind the crooks.

"Oh my word," said Harold.

In the silence they heard the sound of movement, there was a faint slithering noise accompanied by something that was almost, but not quite, speech. The crooks saw the expressions of surprise and fear in the other and looked over their shoulder. Everyone stopped and stared at the small orange-green alien creature which was heading towards them, a little over 5 feet high with rectangular pale-blue eyes and long tentacles where a human would have arms and legs, behind it there appeared to be a trunk or mass of some kind moving behind it. The alien shuffled towards them, making soft chittering and knocking noises, its tentacles gently squirmed as it moved. The crook with the gun turned to face it. As it if knew the threat it now faced it reared up to over 12 feet tall, it was roughly triangular in shape, two tentacles on each side of its body, two in the middle with four tentacles which appeared to now function like legs, the body was covered scaly-leafy skin. The tentacles writhed angrily, it growled with a polyphonic alien voice. With shaking hands the crook went to point the gun directly at the alien it knocked the gun away with a vicious swipe from both of the middle tentacles. The crook staggered back, clutching their arm in pain.

"Ulll-laaaah!" The alien roared in triumph and headed towards Shaggy, Velma and the two crooks.


	9. The Day The Garden Stood Still

The alien headed towards the gang, tentacles writhing and lashing out at those standing free, its angry noises filled the air. Everyone panicked bar Harold and Marilyn who having got over their initial surprise were now studying the creature. Shaggy, Velma and the two crooked were so spooked by the creatures attack that they ran full-speed into the sticky side of Fred's trap and became stuck like the rest of them.

"Interesting behaviour, parallels with many Earth creatures' threat displays," said Marilyn as the alien approached them.

"Indeed, I wonder how it will react when it doesn't get the behaviour it is expecting. If we had a mirror we could determine its level of intelligence," said Harold.

"I think this will qualify for a paper in 'Nature' don't you agree dear?" said Marilyn.

"Yes and one in 'Science' as well, providing we don't become the subject of a paper on its planet. Perhaps we could co-author one with it," replied Harold.

"That's a very good idea darling. And later on perhaps we could also arrange a joint symposium..." she stopped; the creature towered over them now.

It would be menacing where it not for the fact that the top half appeared to be shaking with laughter.

"Jinkies, mum, dad, just listen to yourselves," it gibbered in its alien voice.

"Jinkies!" exclaimed various members of the gang.

"Hmm, perhaps junkies is a universal greeting amongst intelligent beings," said Harold.

"Indeed, I always thought so," Marilyn straitened herself up and faced the creature "Jinkies fellow sentient life, we greet you in peace."

The top half was now laughing so much that it nearly fell off. The creature shrunk back down and split in two. The small one with the pale blue eyes walked forward and took off its head.

"Velma?" A few seconds later the other part of the creature split in two to reveal Shaggy and Woflie.

"Shaggy?" surprise was evident in their voices as they looked. Daphne didn't notice Fred sag with relief or wipe away a tear on seeing Velma; she was too busy dealing with the sudden surge of emotions from seeing Shaggy.

Velma's mood darkened and she stomped up to her double and snatched the deerstalker from their head.

"I'll take that if you don't mind," she asi as she put it on her head it sunk down to just above her glasses she then reached out and pulled wig of the trapped 'Velma'.

Likewise Shaggy pulled the fake goatee of his double then the scarves of the face of the two crooks.

"These are the people who offered us money for the orchid a few days ago," said Harold.

"Wanna bet they're also behind the attempt to kidnap Velma," said Daphne.

After calling the authorities Shaggy and Velma set to work freeing their friends and Velma's parents.

As soon as Scooby was freed Shaggy turned his attention to Daphne and together with Scooby quickly freed her from the sticky net. It was the bravest thing he'd done in a long time; he reached out and held both of her hands in his.

Whereas Shaggy and Daphne were reserved Velma leapt into Fred's arms as soon as he was free, her arms were wrapped round his neck, he held her up buy the waist, her feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

"What happened Mr. Wolfie?" said Marilyn as she removed traces of glue from her clothes.

"I found these two locked in the old coal cellar," said Wolfie indicating at Shaggy and Velma.

"We all came up with the plant monster suit," smiled Velma proudly over Fred's shoulder.

"Like who'd of thought all those years of watching B-movies together would come in useful," said Shaggy.

"Chance favours the prepared mind as Pasteur would say," said Harold.

It wasn't long before the police arrived and carted the crooks away. In that time they got word from the police lab that traces of explosive had been found in the crater and that the meteor was just a lump of pumice which had been dipped in luminous paint.

"Home time everyone," said Fred as he took Velma's hand. .

Harold and Marilyn headed off towards the car-park with Scooby in tow, he was hoping that they had another bag of snacks with them. Fred and Velma followed, walking hand-in-hand while Shaggy and Daphne brought up the rear.

Daphne looked at Fred and Velma and stopped dead in her tracks, putting her hand to her mouth. "Jeepers, I've got it!"

"What?" asked Shaggy, almost walking into the back of her "You've cracked this case? I think we already did that Daph."

"No, I've cracked _the_ case."

Shaggy just looked puzzled and scratched his head, if they hadn't solved the case what had they just done?

"It's Velma, Velma is the answer?"

"Velma was trying to steal the orchid?"

"No Shag, Velma's the one seeing Fred." Daphne pointed at the pair ahead of them.

"I know."

"You knew, how?" Daphne rounded on him.

"Man's intuition," said Shaggy as he began to move back, slowly at first then picking up pace.

"Man's intuition? Man's intuition! There's no such thing as man's intuition! Norville Rogers you come right back here!" Daphne shouted after him, seconds later she was in hot pursuit.

He almost made it to the car-park but was overtaken and she tackled him to the ground, somehow the ensuing rough and tumble their lips locked together and play acting rapidly turned into a serious make-out session though it to a while for either of them to grasp the implication of what was occurring. Shaggy pulled Daphne to her feet just as the others arrived, but not before they all saw what was happening.

Velma saw that Daphne was looking at her, then she realised she was holding hands with Fred. _Games up, might as well get this over with_ she thought and took a step towards Daphne.

"Daph, I have something to tell you."

"OK, what is it?" said Daphne, Shaggy tensed ready to intervene if necessary, though he didn't think it would be.

"I'm, I'm the one seeing Fred," she whispered. Immediately after saying those words Velma recoiled slightly, despite what had just happened the incident in the diner meant she still feared Daphne's reaction, she stayed that way for a few seconds but the expected onslaught both verbal and physical never came. She peeked out between her fingers.

Daphne gave her a little smile "I know Velma, I'm glad you told me and I understand why you didn't tell me before. I'm over that now, in fact I think I've an admission to make as well," she glanced at Shaggy, giving him a bashful smile.

"Let me guess you've got someone to take your mind of Fred," Velma looked down at the non-existent space between Shaggy and Daphne and their joined hands, both of them gave an embarrassed smiled.

Finally it was time reaffirm their friendship with a gang-hug. Then it was time for the the firls to do what they had been wanting to do for some time.

"There's a few things about Shaggy you need to know," said Velma taking Daphne by the arm and leading her away towards the van.

"Ohh do tell; then I'll give you the inside track on Fred."

"Man we are _so_ doomed," said Shaggy quietly, Fred just nodded.

They piled into the van; Velma sat next to Fred with Daphne next to her. As Fred drove off Daphne and Velma were whispering to each other, with Daphne occasionally looking round and Shaggy just to look at him. While this was going on Scooby looked at the new seating arrangement.

"Rut re're rill rat rhe rack," he said to Shaggy.

Shaggy shrugged and reached into a secret compartment for a box of Scooby Snacks "So what's new Scooby Doo?"


End file.
